User blog:Cecil Z/Audio Transcript - 04/08/14 - 22:59
The following text is transcripted audio taken directly from two audio recording devices placed in strategic locations in the J.V.Clark School gymnasium fire exit. The audio was in Optic Nerve custody until earlier today. >Begin transcript of leaves wind of snow, presumably footsteps rather young sounding female voice is heard Female 1: Minister? I beg your pardon, but shall we be joined by--'' ''brief silence, minus the wind bassy, yet somewhat raspy voice speaks Male 1: He will be expected shortly. We will likely be beginning without him. Female 1: But what if he interrupts? Surely that won't be--'' ''Male 1: He will not disrupt us. Female 1: How can you be so sure? Is he not among the Judged? Male 1: Yes. Female 1: Minister! Male 1: He has valuable information on our opponents. '' ''Female 1: Minister, you of all people should know that sort of work is frowned upon! pause Male 1: This is a new age, Sister. It is what is expected of us. Female 1: I don't understand. Isn't it spiritually unhealthy to cause violence? Male 1: Of course, Sister, but spiritual unrest is a price we will have to pay. Do you understand? Female 1: I...of course, Minister. I understand. Male 1: Now, rejoin your peers. We will begin shortly. crunches of snow click for 138 seconds, besides a hacking cough at 79 seconds in approaching footsteps murmering Crowd (Repeating): As he speaketh(?) sobbing interference for 409 seconds Female 1 (Panicking): Oh my god, no, please! Minister! Male 1: Every trai begins with a single stone, sister. And you will pave that road. '' ''Female 1: No...please...I don't want--'' ''Gunshot screaming Unattributed Voice: Where's Cecil?(?) interference for 2 seconds Semi-silence Murmering Male 1: And so you see, brothers and sisters! He has revealed himself to us, in all his holy radiance! Male 2: Where's Hailey? Did that...thing take her? Male 1: He did indeed, brother! She opposed his holiness without conscience and he exposed her wrongdoings! Male 2: What did you do to her? Oh god, f*** this! Scream low hum can be heard Unattributed Female voice: Oh my god, it's back! Male 2: Where the hell did you take my Hailey? Monster! F***ing monster! Unattributed Male voice: Take me! Take me! I wish to be cleansed! To be renewed! Male 1: Silence! footsteps Male 3: Am I late? hum increases in volume bang, possibly another gunshot Male 2: You did this! You brought it here, you..! audio glitch recording functions on Recorder One are disabled Male 2: What happened to Hailey? You shot her, Minister! What the f*** did you do? Male 1: Repent, brothers and sisters, and you will be spared! sobbing unintelligable voices Gunshot of a car engine being started Male 2: HAILEY! Unattributed Female Voice: I'm getting out of here, oh my f*** Male 1: The cleansin--'' ''audio distortion throughout the rest of the recording >End Transcript This was recorded on 04/08/14. I do not recognize any of the voices, besides the first female voice, who I recognized as an associate of mine who disappeared that month. I assumed that she was apprehended by the Optic Nerve until I recovered these audio files. Anyone with information regarding any of this, especially regarding the identities of the individuals, should contact me ASAP. Regards, ~Cecil Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts